With the development of the display technology, a display device with the function of 3D display is more and more popular in the market. The 3D display technology in the prior art can be classified into naked-eye display and glasses display; wherein the naked-eye display has caused extensive concern since it can obtain the 3D display effect without wearing extra apparatus.
The collecting process and displaying process in the naked-eye 3D display in the prior art are as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A solid-state grating baffle plate 200 is deposited between an object to be collected 101 and an imaging sensor 300. In this way, the light emitted by the object to be collected 101 passes through the pinhole array on the solid-state grating baffle plate 200 and then projects on the imaging sensor 300, an elemental image array is thus formed. However, during the displaying process, the elemental image array is displayed on the display device, such as a LCD display; and a solid-state grating baffle plate 200 same as that one in the collecting process is also deposited in front of the elemental image array. In this way, since the light is reversible, two images respectively received by the left eye 102 and the right eye 103 of human can be reconstructed, and the naked-eye 3D display thereby can be achieved.
However, the display device with the configuration of this type can only display 3D images, and can not be used to watch 2D images, which is not only bad for the promotion and invention of the 3D display technology, but also inconvenient for the user.